Satellite Heart
by PxdxlF
Summary: "Tu vois, tu m'emmènes avec toi de force maintenant !" Il trainait cette gamine avec lui depuis bien trop longtemps. Mais il ne parvenait pas à la laisser sur le bord de la route.


_Coucou ! Me revoilà avec un petit OS sur Klaus *oui je sais j'en fais de plus en plus* Bref, donc voici Satellite Heart, si vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance écoutez "Satellite Heart" d'Anya Marine ;). Breeeeeeeeeeef, bonne lecture ;D_

* * *

><p><em>Le rituel a eu lieu, il c'est bien passé malgré qu'Elijah ne parvienne pas à tuer son frère, qui a pu s'enfuir, affaiblit. Klaus a profité de sa nouvelle condition d'hybride pour devenir un loup pendant plusieurs mois, puis a reprit forme humaine, en pleine forêt, le lendemain de la pleine lune. <em>

* * *

><p>Un peu hagard, complètement nu, l'Originel se releva, cherchant autour de lui des indices lui permettant de se situer. Sentant le soleil sur sa peau, il leva la tête vers le ciel et plissa les yeux, éblouit par l'astre du jour. Il devait bien être midi. Cessant de regarder le soleil il fit quelques pas, se concentrant, et réussit finalement à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait pendant ces quelques mois sous forme lupine. L'esprit du loup avait prit le contrôle sur le sien, le faisant courir loin, chasser pour se nourrir, dormir lorsqu'il était fatigué puis repartir. S'il ne se trompait pas, il avait parcouru des milliers de kilomètres et se trouvait maintenant dans le Wyoming. Un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres et il s'éloigna vers le cœur de la forêt, cherchant à retrouver le groupe de campeurs qu'il avait tué pendant la nuit.<p>

Son sens de l'orientation revenant peu à peu, Klaus arriva devant les reste du campement, le feu n'étant plus que des braises et les corps que des tas de chair sanguinolents. _« Efficace. » _Il était aussi dévastateur en tant que vampire que loup-garou. Amusé, il fouilla la voiture des cadavres et y trouva quelques vêtements qui lui allaient à peu près. Les chaussures étaient un peu trop grandes, la chemise aussi, mais le jean confortable, maintenu par une ceinture.

Quittant le carnage sans aucun regard, il reprit sa marche dans la forêt, cherchant à rejoindre une route pour se rendre en ville.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'il marchait paisiblement, il fut perturbé dans ses réflexions par des paroles inaudibles assez proches de lui pour qu'il les entende mais trop éloignés pour qu'il les comprenne. Intrigué, il dévia de sa trajectoire pour s'approcher de la femme qui semblait parler toute seule au vu de ce qu'il entendait. Après quelques minutes, il rejoignit enfin cette intriguante personne et s'arrêta, la fixant en silence. Elle ne parlait pas, elle pestait. Habillée seulement d'un jean serré et de son soutien-gorge, elle essayait tant bien que mal de nettoyer son T-shirt en marmonnant quelques insanités bien senties. Détendu et se demandant qu'est-ce qu'une simple humaine pouvait bien faire en pleine forêt, ses vêtements particulièrement abîmés et sales et ses cheveux plus qu'emmêlés. S'il l'avait croisée dans la rue il aurait supposé qu'elle avait été violentée mais là, c'était peu probable. <em>« Quoique… » <em>Elle avait quelques marques de griffures sur les bras. Un enlèvement qui aurait tourné en sa faveur ?

Plongé dans ses interrogations muettes, l'hybride ne remarqua pas tout de suite que la jeune femme avait finalement décelé sa présence et le fixait maintenant d'un air inquiet. Cessant de la fixer sans la voir, il lui sourit presque gaiement et la salua, ironique.

**- Bonjour, belle journée n'est-ce pas ?**

Elle le regarda de travers. Il se contenta de sourire encore plus. Finalement, elle recula de quelques pas et enfila rapidement son T-shirt, semblant envisager une fuite. Le visage tout d'abord ouvert de Klaus se ferma et il la prévint, perdant son sourire.

**- Ne cours pas, je suis bien plus rapide que toi.**

La jeune femme se fit plus méfiante et souffla finalement, l'air étonnée.

**- Un vampire. D'habitude je vous flaire de loin, pourquoi tu… **Elle cessa de parler, le fixant avec plus d'étonnement encore. **Un loup-garou ? Impossible !**

_« Enfin quelque un qui réfléchit ! » _Passant de la menace à l'euphorie, Klaus appréciât que son interlocutrice se serve de sa tête. Elle avait décelé son odeur de vampire, c'était étonnée de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt et avait était encore plus étonnée en sentant son odeur de loup. Il regagna son sourire et lui expliqua très poliment.

**- Hybride. Le premier. Quel est ton nom, louve ?**

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis accepta l'explication, qui était la plus plausible pour le moment. Hésitant à répondre, elle se décida finalement.

**- Angela.**

Klaus fit la grimace. Il voulait son nom de famille. Tout comme les familles de sorcières, les familles de loup-garous avaient une certaine réputation chez les vampires et elles étaient connues. Il souhaitait savoir si elle était un cas isolée ou entourée de sa famille. Vu son âge, à peine vingt ans sans doute, il penchait plutôt pour la famille, les cas isolés ne passant jamais le stade du meurtre en général. Mais ce qui l'intéressait surtout c'était de voir s'il pouvait la transformer en hybride sans grandes conséquences. Soit sans avoir une meute de loups à ses trousses.

**- Ton nom de famille, s'il te plait.**

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes puis céda, décidant qu'elle ne risquait pas grand-chose en lui donnant son nom.

**- Harmon. Angie Harmon.**

Il sourit et se plongea dans sa mémoire pour retrouver les informations qu'il avait sur la famille Harmon. Elles lui revinrent rapidement. _« Famille peu reproductive mais comptant toujours un loup-garou actif dans chaque génération. S'étend sur deux siècles et demi. »_

Vraiment, il avait une mémoire excellente. Posant son regard sur la louve qui semblait mal à l'aise, il nota le changement d'appellation, passant d'Angela à Angie, qui sonnait comme un surnom. Il reprit la parole.

**- Eh bien Angie, la chasse fut bonne cette nuit ?**

Elle sursauta à l'utilisation de son surnom et serra les dents, résistant à l'envie de l'agresser, vu le regard mauvais qu'elle lui lançait.

**- Pas assez bonne il semblerait, tu es toujours vivant.**

Il rit et se fit un plaisir de détruire ses espérances dés leur naissance.

**- Tu pourrais me mordre autant que tu le voudrais, ça ne me ferait rien.**

Elle grimaça, mais sembla douter de ses paroles. Devinant qu'elle se donnait le bénéfice du doute et qu'elle notait sûrement l'information dans une case de son esprit pour la vérifier plus tard, il sourit encore plus. Puis, lassé par cette rencontre, il posa la question qui l'intéressait vraiment.

**- Où sommes nous ?**

Déstabilisée elle resta quelques secondes à le fixer sans répondre. Mais, machinalement, elle lui donna l'Etat, la ville la plus proche, précisant le moyen de s'y rendre. Il la remercia puis partit de son côté, la saluant d'un signe de main.

Elle faisait partie d'une famille de loups-garous. Bien que l'envie ne lui manque pas, il ne tenta pas de la rallier à sa cause. Trop de choses inutiles à gérer après.

* * *

><p>Klaus rejoignit rapidement la ville et prit le temps de se refaire une garde de robe, de récupérer une carte bancaire et tout ce qui allait avec pour vivre normalement puis se rendit au bar du coin. Commandant du bourbon et détaillant les humains présents, il s'immergea de nouveau dans l'atmosphère de sa vie en tant que vampire, retrouvant rapidement ses habitudes.<p>

* * *

><p>Cela faisait une heure qu'il était là, à attendre il ne savait quoi. Il s'ennuyait. Klaus envisageait de partir pour retrouver quelques personnes qu'il connaissait et ainsi reprendre ses activités habituelles, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une bande de jeunes très gais. Ils s'assirent bruyamment à une table et commandèrent de l'alcool, que le barman alla leur servir avec un grand sourire paternel. Klaus tourna la tête, peu intéressé mais s'ennuyant au point que même ça pouvait le distraire, et fut assez surprit de reconnaître la fille de la forêt. <em>« Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? » <em>Un jeune lui donna la réponse en scandant le nom de la jeune fille. « **Angie ! Angie, Angie ! **» Cette dernière le fusilla du regard alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers eux, puis accepta ce que lui demandaient les autres. Soit un bras de fer avec l'un des garçons.

Un petit sourire se greffant sur ses lèvres, Klaus s'installa plus confortablement pour voir la scène et vida son verre d'un trait.

La louve se posta face à son adversaire, un humain à la carrure imposante, et posa sa paume contre la sienne avant de resserrer ses doigts. Pendant quelques secondes ils luttèrent, le visage fermé. Le regard de Klaus se fit plus insistant. La louve n'usait pas de toute sa force, il le voyait. Soudain, l'autre pinça des lèvres. Angela sourit. Et abattit le bras de son compagnon contre la table avec force.

Satisfait, Klaus se détourna et ignora les cris de joie des amis de la louve. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il se décidait à partir, la jeune femme avait disparu de la table. Il haussa les épaules et sortit, rejoignant sa voiture fraîchement volée qu'il comptait utiliser pour se rendre du côté de Los Angeles.

Cependant, pour se rendre à Los Angeles, il faudrait que sa voiture ne soit pas occupée par une louve appuyée sur le capot. L'Originel fronça les sourcils et s'approcha, se plantant devant Angela, son corps assez proche du sien pour la troubler. Rien de mieux que cette méthode pour intimider les autres. Cependant, la jeune femme ne se démonta pas. Elle leva une main pour repousser ses courtes mèches brunes derrière son oreille droite et planta ses prunelles kakis dans les siennes d'un gris-bleu glacial. Klaus eut tout le loisir de détailler la couleur des yeux de la garou, pendant qu'elle lui demandait s'il comptait rester en ville longtemps. Il ne répondit pas, trop concentré sur les variantes de vert et de marron dans les iris de la jeune femme.

Au centre ils étaient d'un marron tellement sombre qu'il paraissait noir, puis le marron dérivait vers l'orangé et finissait enfin dans un vert sombre pailleté d'éclats dorés. Un petit bijou à lui tout seul, ce regard.

Lasse d'attendre Angela tapota sur le capot, dans un rythme que seul ses ongles comprenaient. Klaus se détacha des prunelles de la louve et répondit, moqueur.

**- Justement, j'allais partir, mais pour ça il faudrait que tu t'éloignes de cette voiture.**

Elle s'écarta donc, le laissant libre de partir. Soudain, alors qu'il rentrait dans la voiture, elle se retourna et revint sur ses pas, ne rentrant pas dans le bar. Se penchant pour mettre son visage à la hauteur de la vitre, elle attendit qu'il l'abaisse, agacé. Son regard signifiait clairement « quoi encore ? ». Souriante elle demanda à nouveau.

**- Tu vas où comme ça ?**

Il fronça les sourcils. Et lâcha finalement. « **Los Angeles. **» Le visage d'Angela se fendit dans un sourire et elle ouvrit la portière, s'installant à ses côtés dans la voiture.

**- Je ne crois pas t'avoir invitée.**

**- Et moi je ne te demande pas de m'inviter, juste de conduire.**

Klaus la fusilla du regard et menaça, insistant soigneusement sur quelques mots.

**- Sors de cette voiture tout de suite. Sinon je t'arrache le cœur.**

Elle l'ignora et mit la radio. Il soupira et se tourna vers elle, prêt à mettre sa menace à exécution. Elle ne donna pas signe d'angoisse et ne le regarda même pas.

**- Du calme vampire, j'ai des amis ici, s'il m'arrive quelque chose tu auras pas mal de loups à tes trousses.**

Il l'avait déjà deviné. Mais peut-être pourrait-il user de cette information pour la virer de cette voiture. En temps normal il l'aurait sortie de force mais là la scène serait vue de tous les clients du bar donc bon. Il soupira et reprit tout de même.

**- Justement, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de partir avec moi sans prévenir personne.**

Elle se contenta de sourire avant de sortir son téléphone de son sac à main - posé sur ses genoux - pour composer un numéro et porter l'appareil à son oreille.

**- Allo ? Maman. C'est Angie, je pars pour Los Angeles avec un ami, donc ne m'attend pas pour manger ce soir. Rappelles moi dès que tu peux.**

Il soupira. Elle était vraiment déterminée et ne connaissait pas sa réputation, donc n'était pas apeurée. Tant pis, il la garderait avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans un endroit tranquille, et après, il la tuerait. Klaus ne supportait pas qu'on fasse autre chose que _sa_ volonté.

Angela lui lança un regard satisfait, toujours souriante, puis tourna la tête du côté de la vitre alors qu'il démarrait.

_« Vraiment peur de rien celle-là. »_

* * *

><p>Ils roulaient depuis trois heures. Elle parlait depuis trois heures. Il n'en pouvait plus. Deux fois il lui avait dit de la fermer. Les deux fois elle avait arrêté de parler pendant quelques secondes puis avait reprit avec plus d'entrain qu'avant. Un mal de crâne pointait lentement et sa patience déjà bien entamée, approchait du point de rupture. Ou plutôt du point de non retour. Encore une heure comme ça et il la tuait sur place.<p>

Angela avait commencé par lui poser des questions, auxquelles Klaus avait répondu sincèrement, certain qu'il allait la tuer dans l'heure qui suivrait. Elle lui avait demandé son âge, son prénom, posé des questions sur sa vie, sur ce que ça faisait de traverser les siècles…

Puis, voyant qu'il commençait à se lasser, qu'il allait finir par s'énerver, elle lui avait parlé d'elle. Sa vie dans le Wyoming, ses amis, sa famille… Quelques anecdotes qui lui avait arraché un sourire. L'heure de vie qu'il lui avait accordé avait été dépassée sans qu'il ne tente quelque chose, parce qu'elle racontait enfin quelque chose d'intéressant. Sa première transformation.

Angie avait invité des amies pour une après-midi ensembles, elle avait tout juste quatorze ans. La louve lui avait raconté comment, par une poussée gentille, une simple bousculade, elle avait projeté son amie au sol. Son visage c'était fermé, ses lèvres avaient tremblé, mais elle avait continué, décrivant le crâne qui craquait contre une pierre pointue, le sang qui coulait. Et les conséquences de ce simple accident.

Elle lui avait confié la douleur de la transformation, les mesures prises par sa famille pour qu'elle se contrôle. Les changements qui avaient eu lieu. Les vampires qu'elle avait tués d'une morsure. Elle avait vingt ans. Elle se transformait tous les mois depuis ses quatorze ans. Elle avait mordu des dizaines de vampires. Tués des campeurs sans le vouloir. Le poids des regrets était lourd, dur à porter, et pourtant, elle était là, assise dans la voiture d'un vampire à lui raconter sa vie. Sa misérable vie d'humaine. Misérable vie tellement intéressante qu'il l'avait écoutée pendant plus d'une heure, la maintenant en vie pour deux heures de plus que prévu.

Mais là, il n'en pouvait plus de ce bavardage incessant qu'il commençait à trouver lassant. Elle ne parlait plus d'elle. Ne lui posait plus de questions. Mais elle parvenait quand même à parler.

Il soupira, agacé. Et enfin, Angela cessa de parler.

* * *

><p>Il faisait nuit. Klaus roulait toujours, enfin détendu. Angela dormait, la tête appuyée sur la vitre, le visage légèrement incliné vers lui, quelques mèches rebelles glissant sur sa joue. Il ne l'avait toujours pas tuée. Sa compagnie l'empêchait de se sentir seul. Bien qu'elle le fatigue à toujours parler, elle restait tout de même là, présente et chaleureuse. Il avait bien fini par lui raconter son histoire, à son tour. Plus pour la faire taire que pour lui parler. Mais, bien qu'il ne veuille pas l'avouer, ça lui faisait du bien.<p>

Bien qu'elle sache à présent à quel point il était dangereux, elle n'avait rien fait d'autre que de lui sourire et de poser une autre question. _« Cette fille est folle. »_

* * *

><p>Ils arrivaient aux abords de Los Angeles. Angie, réveillée et de très bonne humeur, chantonnait les paroles de la chanson qui passait dans le voiture. Elle chantait faux. Klaus monta le son pour ne plus l'entendre. Elle se mit à crier, dansant sur place, secouant vivement la tête et reprenant le refrain sans chercher à l'épargner. Beaucoup trop de joie pour lui. Mais il ne la jeta pas sur le bord de la route. Il lui intima juste de se taire et, pour la première fois, elle obéit.<p>

* * *

><p>Klaus entra dans la ville et se rendit dans un bar, cherchant vraisemblablement une personne en particulier. Angie le suivit dans le bar mais une fois à l'intérieur, elle se détacha de lui pour aller commander une boisson. Accoudée au comptoir, elle se désintéressa de lui pour écouter les informations qui passaient dans la petite télé mise à disposition.<p>

* * *

><p>Klaus interrogea le barman, apprit où se trouvait la personne qu'il cherchait et envisagea de partir sans la louve. Fit quelques pas vers la sortie. Et revint au comptoir pour lui saisir le bras, jeter quelques pièces pour payer sa commande et l'entraîner dehors. Rayonnante, Angie lui fit un grand sourire et lança, très, trop, gaie :<p>

**- Tu vois, tu m'emmènes avec toi de force maintenant !**

Klaus garda le silence. Mais un petit sourire se greffa tout de même sur ses lèvres, à la grande satisfaction de la louve.

* * *

><p>Il se rendit chez un homme qu'il semblait connaître et lui défendit de le suivre. Dépitée elle resta assise dans la voiture, passant quelques coups de fil pour faire passer le temps. Lorsqu'il revint, une heure plus tard, sa main droite était couverte de sang. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur.<p>

**- Un vampire. **Déclara-t-il avant de se nettoyer avec un mouchoir puis de repartir, faisant ronfler le moteur.

Elle hocha la tête et regarda distraitement le panneau qu'ils allaient dépasser. « **Good bye **». Ils quittaient Los Angeles.

**- On va où ?**

**- San Francisco.**

Elle ronchonna, triste de quitter la ville sans pouvoir faire du shopping ou aller à la plage. Amusé, il promit, pour la faire taire.

**- On fera les boutiques à San Francisco. Et tu iras à la plage si tu veux. On va y rester un petit moment.**

Son visage s'illumina alors qu'elle retrouvait le sourire et lançait sa phrase qui deviendra sa préférée.

**- Tu vois, tu m'emmènes avec toi de force maintenant ! **Elle ajouta, rieuse : **C'est du chantage.**

Il ricana. « **Si tu veux partir, je te dépose ici, chérie. **» A son tour elle gloussa et répliqua.

**- Moi c'est Angie, chéri.**

**- Trouve autre chose, chérie.**

Plus tard, ce surnom il l'utilisera tout le temps. Sauf lorsqu'il essayera de la menacer, bien qu'elle ne se laisse rarement faire.

* * *

><p>Ils furent obliger de faire une pause sur la route, la pleine lune approchant déjà. Angie s'inquiétait, refusant de tuer des innocents. Il lui promit qu'elle ne ferait rien de regrettable, qu'il y veillerait.<p>

En effet, après l'avoir vue souffrir pour prendre sa forme lupine, il veilla à ce qu'elle ne morde que lui, soit qu'elle ne fasse aucun dégâts.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla dans ses bras, couverte de sa veste. Il lui sourit en se relevant.

**- Allez chérie, on a encore de la route.**

Elle se rhabilla en vitesse et ils repartirent. Klaus n'avait pas besoin de l'hypnotiser pour qu'elle le suive. Et il ne refusait plus sa présence, à présent.

* * *

><p>San Francisco, ce fut pour Angie deux mois de pur bonheur. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Klaus achetait tout ce qu'elle lui demandait et lui laissait une liberté complète. Lui-même vaquait à ses propres occupations. Ils se voyaient peu. Parfois, le soir, allongée dans son lit, la maison silencieuse et surtout vide, la louve s'ennuyait, et regrettait les jours de voyage où elle lui parlait sans cesse, apprenant à le connaître sans qu'il ne le veuille.<p>

Mais un jour, ces regrets la rendirent vraiment mélancolique. Lorsqu'elle pu enfin lui parler pendant plus de quelques secondes, elle supplia, larmoyante.

**- On repart ? S'il te plait.**

Il posa ses prunelles glaciales dans les siennes si colorées. Et répondit, semblant lui aussi se lasser. « **Bientôt. **»

Deux jours plus tard, ils repartaient.

* * *

><p>La routine reprit, mais Angie adorait ça. Rouler, rouler pendant des jours. Aller de ville en ville pour quelques jours à peine et repartir. S'arrêter pour la pleine lune et repartir. Encore.<p>

* * *

><p>Mais un jour, tout dérapa.<p>

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Klaus, lui, semblait bien la connaître.

Rien qu'au panneau de bienvenue, Angie avait commencé à détester cette ville. «** Welcome in Mystic Falls. **» Elle fit la tête et ne parla pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils descendent de la voiture pour aller dans un bar. Comme à chaque fois. Le Mystic Grill.

Attirant la jeune femme contre lui comme souvent lorsqu'elle risquait d'être en danger, il lui souffla, protecteur, avant de pousser la porte.

**- Méfie toi de tout le monde, chérie.**

Et ils entrèrent. Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers eux, et la louve comprit que beaucoup connaissaient Klaus. Et surtout, elle comprit que ceux là le détestait. D'où le danger. Elle repéra trois vampires.

L'hybride les ignora et alla commander deux verres d'alcool, tenant toujours fermement la louve contre lui. Ils s'assirent. Angie se sentait mal, avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Affolée, elle le supplia du regard. Klaus fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

**- Partons. S'il te plait !**

Il lui jeta un regard qui signifiait clairement « tais toi. » Elle gémit mais ne le poussa pas à bout. Peut-être aurait-elle dû.

Près d'une heure plus tard, ils sortirent. Les trois vampires, accompagnés d'une bande d'humains, les suivirent. Klaus, qui se dirigeait vers la voiture, pivota et s'éloigna vers une ruelle sombre. Le cœur d'Angie s'affola alors qu'il la serrait plus fort, lui faisant presque mal. La gorge serrée, elle remarqua que les autres suivaient. Une blonde, deus brunes, deux bruns et un châtain. Elle avait peur.

Klaus se tourna vers eux et l'un des vampire s'avança.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

L'Originel se contenta de sourire, sans répondre. Et le vampire passa à l'attaque, essayant de transpercer le cœur de Klaus avec un étrange poignard. Bien que rapide, il n'aurait pût éviter. Alors il plaça Angie devant lui. Le couteau lui déchira le ventre, la faisant hurler. Elle hoqueta, supportant mal la douleur. Klaus leva son poignet jusqu'à sa bouche alors que les autres reculaient, choqués.

Il se mordit, et approcha le membre blessé de la bouche de la louve. « **Bois. **» Elle secoua la tête refusant. Si elle buvait, elle deviendrait un hybride, comme lui. Affolée, elle essayant de tourner la tête alors qu'il allait la forcer, mais fut bientôt contrainte d'avaler le sang pour respirer.

Les autres c'étaient enfuis.

**- Pourquoi ? **Demanda-t-elle, sentant déjà le sang faire son effet.

**- Parce que je t'emmènes avec moi. Toujours.**

Angie tenta de le regarder, sa vision se troublant. Elle parvint quand même à parler.

**- Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai suivis, au début.**

Il rit. La serra contre lui pour la calmer. « **Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va bien se passer. Et après tu resteras avec moi. Toujours. **» Il tentait de la rassurer. Elle se débattit et répéta, encore. «** Tu ne sais pas… **» Las il rétorqua. « **Bien sur que si ! Parce que tu ne pouvais pas résister à l'attraction qui t'attirait vers moi**. »

Elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas ça. Il grogna. « **On en reparlera après. **» A nouveau elle se débattit. Il resserra encore son étreinte. Juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle murmura. « **Il n'y a jamais eu d'attraction. Juste deux cœurs qui étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Des cœurs qui se sont réunis. **»

Et Angie entama réellement la transformation.

« **Toujours. **» Répéta encore Klaus.

_« Satellite Heart. »_

* * *

><p><em>Bon, c'est fini, j'espère que ça vous a plu :D A la prochaine :)<br>_


End file.
